kosovawikiaorg-20200215-history
Republic of Kosova
The Republic of Kosova ( ) was an unrecognized secessionist state proclaimed in 1991 by a parallel parliament representing the ethnic Albanian population of Kosovo. During its peak, it tried to establish its own parallel political institutions in opposition to the Serb-dominated institutions of the Autonomous Province of Kosovo and Metohija. The Republic of Kosova was formally disbanded in 2000 when its institutions were replaced by the Joint Interim Administrative Structure established by the United Nations Interim Administration Mission in Kosovo (UNMIK). During its lifetime, the Republic of Kosova was only recognised by Albania. History Proclamation of the Republic of Kosova The Socialist Autonomous Province of Kosovo was established in 1974 with a high degree of autonomy within the Socialist Republic of Serbia. This autonomy was curtailed by constitutional amendments in 1989, resulting in mass protests by Kosovar Albanians, many of whom were arrested by the then-Yugoslav authorities. This resulted in a declaration of a state of emergency in February 1990 and the resignation of the Provincial Council of Ministers in May. In response to this political crisis, the ethnic Albanian dominated Provincial Assembly proposed that Kosovo be elevated to a Republic within the Yugoslav Federation. This prompted the dissolution of the Assembly by the Serbian Government and assertion of direct control over Kosovo's institutions. Ethnic Albanian members of the now officially dissolved Kosovo Assembly met in secret in Kačanik and declared a constituent "Republic of Kosova" within Yugoslavia. The assembly went on to declare the "Republic of Kosova" a sovereign and independent state on 22 September 1991. This declaration was endorsed by an unofficial referendum held a few days later.http://www.ciaonet.org/wps/sir01/ Parallel structures Kosovo Albanians organized a peaceful separatist movement, creating a number of parallel structures in education, medical care, and taxation.Clark, Howard. Civil Resistance in Kosovo. London: Pluto Press, 2000. ISBN 0745315690 NATO intervention and disestablishment The KLA-led guerrilla campaign continued into January 1999 and was brought to the attention of the world media by heavy casualties in the village of Racak (Račak incident). An international conference was held in Rambouillet, France later that spring and resulted in a proposed peace agreement (the Rambouillet Agreement) which was accepted by the ethnic Albanian side but rejected by the Yugoslav Government. The failure of the talks at Rambouillet resulted in a NATO air campaign against the Federal Republic of Yugoslavia lasting from 24 March to 11 June when the Yugoslav authorities signed a military technical agreement allowing NATO peacekeepers (KFOR) and an international civilian mission (UNMIK) to enter Kosovo. UNMIK assumed executive, legislative and judicial control of Kosovo and exercised this through a Special Representative of the Secretary General. A Kosovo Transitional Council was established to enable Kosovo political and community leaders were represented in decisions. The KLA was disbanded and replaced by the Kosovo Protection Corps, a lightly armed civilian emergency response organization. The Republic of Kosova was formally abolished when its institutions were replaced by the institutions of the Joint Interim Administrative Structure established by UNMIK. Photos by Michael Kerjmanhttp://yedda.com/questions/Notiables_Engineering_Diplomacy_5181167612572/, a neutral UN participant in international reviving activities illustrate reality of Kosovo-99 http://neworleans.indymedia.org/news/2005/05/3170.php. Political leaders Serbia President *Ibrahim Rugova 1992-1999 Prime Ministers * Jusuf Zejnullahu 1990-1991 * Bujar Bukoshi 1991-1999 See also *Kosovo *Armed Forces of the Republic of Kosova *Kosovo Liberation Army References External links * First Constitution of the Republic of Kosova Category:Short-lived states Category:2000 disestablishments Category:History of Kosovo Category:States and territories established in 1990 ja:コソボ共和国 (1990年-2000年) pt:República de Kosova (1990-2000) ro:Republica Kosova